Mispelling
by Miryoku
Summary: A group with the people you actually know and or hate is one thing, but when it comes to writing names… let’s just say they don’t seem to act their own age. Friendly Fic!


Yoku: Yay! Another one-shot story written by yours truly, me. I wrote this story months ago but didn't really have the time to post it. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy reading this.

**Summary:** A group with the people you actually know and or hate is one thing, but when it comes to writing names… let's just say they don't seem to act their own age. Friendly Fic!

**Mis-spelling**

Cut and rolled up paper was discarded on the floor. Along with some rolls of tapes, three glue sticks, and a picture of a duel monster that was slightly crumpled up that was tossed to the side. Four teenagers were huddled together at a desk. On top of the desk was two stacks of books, one of them were open; a poster board; some line paper; colored markers; pencils; and a ruler. Right next to them was a computer where the monitor was turned on with a picture of a Blue Eyes White Dragon on the desktop.

"Ok, we're almost done," said Téa clad in her school uniform.

Yugi blinked examining the poster board with a hand under his chin. Joey stood next to him looking over with his head tilted to the side. Their other friend, Tristan, stood next to the blond duelist, his eyes scanning the board. Lastly Seto Kaiba had his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes narrowed standing next to Téa and away from the boys. The three boys all wore their school uniform as well while standing in the center of Seto's office.

"Uh… where should we place the last photo, you guys?" Tristan questioned picking up the computer copy photo off the table.

"Just put it anywhere Taylor. Once this is finally finished I don't have to stand here watching you dweeds all day," replied a grumpy Seto.

Téa jabbed him at the side, "Be quite Kaiba. It was your own fault for not being in school on the day Mr. Akuba assigned us in groups."

Seto turned and glared at her. "Like I'll miss anything important in that class of his, hell we barely work on squat in there."

The boys silently agreed with him while Téa stared at them with a look on her face.

"Uh… I'll just put it right here then." Tristan placed the photo at the corner of the poster board and ran a hand over it, so that the glue held in place.

"Finally!" Joey and Seto exclaimed at the same time.

Yugi, Tristan, and Téa stared at them. Both Wheeler and Kaiba looked at one another.

"Did… they just agree with one another or was it just me?" Tristan asked looking over at Yugi and Téa.

The girl gave a sideways glance at the blond and brown haired boys. "You two must've given a truce and decided to hang out with one another in secret…" she said slyly.

The two stiffened and shouted at the girl, "WE DON'T HANG OUT!"

Seto recovered from the outburst and crossed his arms. "Since we're done here, I want all of you out of my house this instant," he ordered.

"Just a minute Kaiba, we need to add our names," Yugi replied ignoring the argument with Téa and Joey about hanging out with Seto and the taller boy's command.

"I'll—" Seto was interrupted.

Joey exclaimed forgetting the argument and grabbed the poster with a pen and marker in hand. "I'll write it!"

The sound of scribbling could be heard, while the blond duelist had his back towards them.

"Wheeler I swear if you were to spell my name wrong I'll…" Seto wandered, until he looked over his shoulder to see all five names written.

What caught his eye the most was the way his last name was spelled.

**KIABA**

"What's wrong Kaiba?" Téa asked until looking over at the board which Joey was now holding in front of him so that his comrades could see.

"Wheeler…" Seto growled, clenching and unclenching his fist. "That is not how you spell my last name!"

Joey just stuck his tongue out.

Téa blinked then looked over at Joey with a face. "Joey that is not how you spell my name…" she said rather calmly.

On it the name: **TEA** was shown without the accent mark.

"Do I look like a tea drink to you, Joey!"

Joey blinked but moved the board sideways towards Yugi's direction. "Ahh… I thought dat was da way you spelled it…"

"Speaking of misspellings Joey, why is my name spelled wrong," Tristan asked placing an arm around his neck.

"Yeah Joey… mine spelled wrong as well," Yugi replied with curious eyes.

The two looked at their names again.

**TRISTON **and **YUG**

The only name that wasn't misspelled was Joey's. The gang glared at him while Joey gulped seeing their murderous eyes shinning over at him.

"Uh… I'll fix it," he stuttered.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" they shouted grabbing the board away from him, but Joey acted quickly.

The five of them huddled around their project, pushing one another.

"AHH!"

"EH, DAT'S MY MARKER!"

"YOU'RE SPELLING IT WRONG!"

"QUIT IT YOU GUYS!"

"DAMN IT!"

- + -

TICK TICK TICK

The sound of the classroom door was heard as all five heads perked up in the direction of the source to see their teacher heading in the very same room as theirs.

Mr. Akuba sighed from behind his desk. He looked up to see that all eyes were on his. He picked up the slightly destroyed poster board and began reading the names off.

"**SET KIABA, TEE GARDEN, JOY WHEE, YUI MOO, **and **TRIS KAYLOR,**" he ended looking at all five students located at their desks.

Seto, Téa, Joey, Yugi, and Tristan looked at one another then back at the teacher.

"You do understand that the assignment was to get to know one another correct?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

The group muttered a "yes."

"And yet it seems to me that you all couldn't be civil as to actually write each other's names correctly, on account you all know one another," he sighed. "I expect in the future we all act our own age is that clear?" he asked once again.

"Yes sir…" they replied.

"Good, you may all leave."

The five stood up and crossed to the front door only to whisper to one another in a harsh tone enough for the teacher to hear.

"Idiot this is your fault…"

"Shut it **SET**."

"Why won't you **JOY**."

"You guys both shut it."

"Right back at ya, **TEE**."

"Enough."

"You be quiet then **YUI**, **TRIS**."

The door closed while their teacher rubbed his temples. "Next assignment: spelling lessons…" he muttered.

**THE END**

Yoku: The previous names were rather obvious. I hope you guys didn't find this story boring; although, the spellings of each of their names are a bit funny. Please review and no flames.


End file.
